rushzonefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pof203/Zevo 3 Rush Zone: Quest of the Snow King
The following story is a non-profit fanbase project. NFL Rush Zone, Zevo 3, and Frozen are the property of the NFL, MoonScoop, Skechers, Nicktoons, and the Walt Disney Company. Please support the official release. Chapter 1: The Accident Somewhere in Alaska, Time and day unknown In a frozen valley in the far north, men were harvesting ice to be taken to the south. As they worked, the men sang a song to pass the time: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair Has a Frozen Heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and clear. Split the ice apart And break the Frozen Heart. "Alight, you guys!" shouted one of the men. "It's almost night and you know how long nights are here!" The men began to work faster as their song got faster too. Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has magic, can't be controled. Stonger than one! Stonger than ten! Stonger than a houndred men! Hyup! Night had finally arrived at the valley. The men packed up their thing and all the ice they collected into their sleghs and headed towards town. Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a Frozen Heart worth mining! At the towns' air field, the men loaded the ice into creats and the creats were loaded into a plane. Cut through the heart cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here! Split the ice apart! Bewere the Frozen Heart... After all the creats had loaded into the plane, a man began staping the name of place where the ice is going on the creats. As the man stamped the last creat, he read the name of the place were the ice was going: New Eden City. "Okay, we're ready!" shouted the man as he entered the plane's cocpit. And within moments, the plane was in the air and on to its destination. New Eden City, January 2, 8:56 P.M. The plane was approuching New Eden City without fail. "Good old New Eden City," said the man who was stamping the creats. "How does feel to be back home after all these months collecting ice, kid?" asked the co-pilot. "Seiously, you're gonna keep calling me that?" "Sorry, Jack. But yeah." "Oh, come on, you two," said the pilot. "Play nice." "Sorry," said Jack and the co-pilot. "Though you're right," said Jack. "It feels nice to be back. I wonder how my sister's doing?" With that, the co-pilot went back to his phone. He was watching the news. "Breaking news: the Guardians save the day again. After stopping Wild Card from stealing the Megacores, the Guardians have been praised for their good deeds. When we tried to get an interview with one of them, they simply said, 'Just doing our job ma'am.'" "Those Guardians sure are popular," said the pilot. Meanwhile, across from NEC in Stankville's Underground... Matt had been working hard in his 'secret lab' under Stankville when he dossed off. But while he was asleep, ice began to form around him. "Wake up!" shouts a voice. Matt snapped awake and noteced the frost around him. When he looked behind him, he saw the voice came from Mr. Mengalson, the father of his ex-girlfriend, Caroline. "You were freezing in your sleep again," said Mr. Mengalson. Matt was worried. Lately, ever since Caroline, Bug, Bobby, and the other Moloks myseriously dissappeared a few months ago, Matt has been having trouble controling his powers. Mr. and Mrs. Mengalson and Jason's grandmother believe it's because Matt is getting older. And the more Matt grows, the more his power grow stronger. The same thing happened to Jason before, but said that it was never this bad. Maybe because they had different powers. "Look," said Mr. Mengalson. "You've been in this lab all day. Why don't you call it a night?" "Alright," said Matt, deffieted. Matt left the lab and was walking down the tunnel when he heard something. It was someone crying. It was coming from the abandoned station. Matt looked in and saw his sister, Ellie, and her boyfriend, Matt's best friend, Jason. Ellie was crying and Jason was trying confort her. "Ellie, what's wrong?" asked Matt. Ellie looked up at her brother with misty eyes. "T- This," said Ellie and handed Matt something. It was a note from their parents. Elizabeth, Matthew, We're going away. We don't know when we'll come back, though we don't think you may see again for a long time. We're sorry. Love, Mom and Dad Matt was a bit shock by this. He know his parents go away on buisness trips before, but this letter makes it sound like they're not coming back. "How could they do this to us?" ask Matt, fustrated. "I'm sure there's a good reason for leaving without telling you guys," said Jason. "It's not fair!" shouted Ellie. "First Caroline, then Bug and the Moloks, and now Mom and Dad. Why do they keep dissappearing?" After a while, Ellie cried until she couldn't do it anymore and began to feel a bit better. Though Matt was still upset about what happened. Jason could help seeing his friends like this. He thought for a while until... "How about we play in the snow for while? Maybe that will take your minds off things," said Jason. "In the middle of the night?" asked Ellie, sarcastically. "Won't we get in trouble?" "Than let's do it in here," said Jason. "Matt can just use his powers." "No way, man," said Matt. "You know I've having problems lately. There no way." Then he turned his back on his friend and sister. Jason had to think of something to change his mind. It didn't take long for Jason figure out what to do. "Hey, Matt," said Jason. "Do you want build a snowman?" Jason said the magic words. Hearing that, Matt smiled mischiveiously. "Stand back," said Matt. And with that, Jason and Ellie moved away from Matt who began to form a ball of cold and through it in the air. It exploded into a flurry of snow and in a matter of seconds, the station had become an indoor winter wonderland. Jason, Matt, and Ellie played to their hearts content. First, they build a snowman named Tylor who "likes warm hugs". Next, Matt made ice-skates out of their shoes skated on the frozen wet floor. Next, they made snow angels. After that, they took some old trash cans and sled down a large bank of snow (Jason, however, just took a trash can lid and snow-board down the bank). "Hey, Matt!" shouted Jason. "How about making me some pillers?" Matt through his hand made a piller of ice. Jason jumped on it. Jason jumped and Matt made a taller piller to catch him. This happened again and again and much more faster. "Jason!" shouted Matt. "Slow down! You know I can't keep up with your parkour!" But Jason kept going faster and Matt's pillers kept getting higher. Matt tried his best keep up with him, until... SLIP! Matt slipped on the icy floor. When Matt looked up, Jason jumped from the highest pillar. "No!" shouted Matt who, without thinking, fired a blast of cold at Jason, hoping to catch him. But... BANG! "JASON!" screamed Matt and Ellie. Jason landed on a snow drift, unconsious. Matt and Ellie ran to Jason. When they picked him up from the snow drift, they watched in horror as a lock of Jason's hair turned white and his body became as cold as ice. Ellie ran out into the tunnel shouting, "MR. MENGALSON! MRS. MENGALSON! HELP! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO JASON!" A moment later, Ellie returned with Mr. and Mrs. Mengalson. They were shocked by what they saw. "Matthew, what have you done!?!" shouted Mr. Mengalson. "This getting out of hand!" Mrs. Mengalson went over to Jason and felt his head. "Good heavens, George, he's freezing like ice," she said. "We have to get him back to his grandmother, now." Chapter 2: Do you want to build snowman? The James' Barge, 10:38 P.M. Mrs. James nearly had a heart attack when she saw her grandson in that state. Jason was lying on his bed still unconsious from being strucked by Matt's powers. Mrs. James send for someone who might help. Matt and Ellie watched Jason as he remained as he is since what happened. A short time later, Sagacity Acumen arrived. Sagacity saw the almost lifeless Jason and came over to him. "Jason?" said Sagacity with. "I know you can still hear me. Follow my voice." Jason began to scawl as if he is trying to follow Sagacity's voice. "You're not dead. Your eyes and heart are still unfrozen. Come on. Come back. Come back." With those words, Jason gasped awake. Mrs. James sighed with relief. "Wha- What happened?" Jason grogaly asked. "You were strucked in the head," said Sagacity. "But be thankful it was not your eyes or your heart or worse yet both. For there is no cure for a frozen heart and soul." "I'm so sorry, Jason," said Matt weakly. "I... I should have been more careful." "It's alright, Matt," said Jason, smiling. "But I could have killed you," said Matt, seriously. "Matt, may I have a word?" asked Sagacity. Matt went with Sagacity to the hall outside Jason's room. "Matthew, your powers evolving. Soon, they will become more powerful, more stronger, more beautiful, but also, if not emotionally trained enough, dangerous. If you do not understand this, fear will become your enemy." Matt gasped in fear at this. He looked through the doorway into Jason's room. Matt knew Jason was only in bed because of him. Matt, overcomed by this, fled. Stankville Underground, January 5, 11:00 P.M. Matt lock himself in his lab, refusing to come out (except to use the bathroom). Matt was afraid of lossing control of is powers again. Jason and Ellie went to the lab door to try and talk Matt out. "Come on, Matt," said Ellie. "You can't stay in there forever." "Ellie, Matt, just go, now!" came Matt voice. Ellie sighed in fustrasion. "Jason, could you use your powers to bust open the door. I tried it myself this morning, but hair can only go so far." Jason just looked away. "Jason?" asked Ellie, worried. "Are you alright?" Jason was silent for a moment until he finally spoke. "I... can't." "What?" "I can't. Look." Jason thew his arm up. Ellie excpeted it transform into metally liquid, but it didn't. "Nothing happened," said Ellie. "Exactly," said Jason. "I tried it with some small pieces of metal, nothing happened, either." "How?" "I asked Sagacity the same thing. He said when Matt struck me, something inside me awoken and it's blocking out my powers." "Does he know what?" "He said he didn't know. So he told me he'll be going away for a while to find out what it is." "So he's gone away too." "Speaking of gone, how are you getting along without your parents?" "She'll be fine as long as I'm here," said a voice. From behind Ellie came a man. "Jack Feely, Ellie's and Matt's uncle on their mother's side. When I learned my sister and her husband dissappeared, I volenteered to look after both her kids. Or in this case, one of her kids," he added, jokingly. Jason was a bit confused. "Uncle Jack knows our secret as Zevo 3," said Ellie. "Don't worry, he won't tell anyone." "Hope your right," said Jason. "Look," said Jack. "I've heard what happened. Just give Matt some time, he'll get over it." "That could be hard," said Jason. "You're talking to guy who collects ice for a living," said Jack. "I'm sure this is nothing." Inside the lab, Matt heard them. How can they be right? Matt thought. Who know how long this will take. No. I will not leave this place. As long as I'm here, everyone's safe. February Outside, the snow was falling gentely outside. Jason and Ellie decided to ask Matt if you would like to come out. Jason: Hey, Matt! (knocks on the door) Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go play! Ellie: He's right. We never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away. Jason: We used be best buddies but now, we're not. I wish you'd just tell us why. Jason & Ellie: Do want to build a snowman? Do want to build a snowman? Matt: Go away, you guys. Jason & Ellie: Okay, bye. Matt looked out through a window in his lab. Matt really wanted to go outside to play in the snow with Jason and Ellie. But as soon as he touched the window, it frosted over, he remembered why he can't go out. A little while later, Jack and Jason's grandmother came to the lab. Matt was a bit reluntent to let them in, but in the end, he did. Jack had brought some gloves over and carefully put them on Matt's hands. "The gloves will help," said Jack. "You see? Conceal it..." "Don't feel it," said Matt. "Don't let it show," they both said together. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Jack," said Grams. April Spring was in the air. Jason and Ellie decided to Matt to come out again. Ellie:'' Do want to build a snow man?'' Or ride our bikes across the halls? Jason: We think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Ellie: It's gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Watching the hours tick by. Jason & Ellie: (tick-tock 4x) Do want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman. Matt: You guys, please! Jason & Ellie: Okay, bye. Inside the lab... "You didn't have to tell them off like that," said Jack. "What am I suppose to do?" asked Matt, frantically. "Just look! It's getting stronger!" Sure enough, almost half of Matt's lab was coved in frost, ice, and snow. "Getting upset will only make it worse." Jack tried get close to Matt, but Matt just pulled away. "NO! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." August Summer was not all fun for Jason and Ellie without Matt. When summer comes, he's his usual goof-ball self, but not this time. So Jason and Ellie decided to try again with Matt. But before they knocked the door, they knew they would only get the same answer. So Jason and Ellie decided not to bother this time. Jason and Ellie went home. When Jason arrived home, he expected to be greeted by Grams, but instead, he was greeted by shock. There, lying on the deck floor, unconsious, was Grams. At the hospital, the doctors said that Grams suffered severe artery failure. They did an operation to hopfully save her, but it was no use. A few weeks later, May 'Grams' James passed away. October The loss of Grams was hard everyone, but no one felt even harder than Jason. Jason decided to walk around the Stankville Underground alone. He was depressed. First, he lost his parents. Then, Bug (the only person to ever keep up with Jason at parkour). And now, Grams. Before he knew it, Jason was in front of the door to Matt's lab. Without thinking, Jason walked up to the door and knock. Jason: Matt? Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say, "Have courage" and trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. Just you and me. What are we going to do? Do... you... want... to... build... a... snowman? Jason sat against the door and began to cry. On the other side of the door, the lab was now completly covered in ice and snow. Matt was also sitting against the door, also tearing up over Grams' death. At this, the snow that was fall around him stopped in mid-air, as if sensing Matt's sadness. Matt bowed his head and cried too. Chapter 3: The New Eden City Cup The James' Barge, March 23, 7:26 P.M. The next few months was hard for Jason without Grams. Money was a bigger problem without Grams' financial support and since Jason didn't have a job, he had to sell almost everything on the barge (except all the stuff in Grams' room and his parents' room) just to pay the bills and taxes, but Jason knew that will run out eventually. Ellie and Jack offered to let him move in with them, but Jason said he didn't want to be a berdon on them. Jason tried to sell his art, but he could barely scrounge up more than twelve dollars each day. Jason sat on his bed and looked around his room. It was nearly empty because he needed the money to survive. All he had left in his room was his bed, tv (it only had a few channels left because he had to cut back save more), dresser of some clothes, pictures of loved ones, his skateboard, and art stuff. Jason knew he would have to get rid of some of these things as well. A knock came on the door. "Come in," said Jason. It was Ellie. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Ellie. "I'm fine." Ellie knew he wasn't. "Hey, you know, the offer still stands. So, if you change your mind..." "You and your uncle already have your hands full. You don't need to add me along." "Oh. Okay." Ellie didn't what to do. Jason is so miserable and she wanted to cheer him up. What to do? What to do? she thought. Eventually, she remembered something. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot. Did you hear about what Ronson just anounced this week?" "I've been so busy lately, I never had a chance to check the news." "Hold on! I got it my phone." Ellie took out her phone and accessed the New Eden City website where they were showing Ronson's broadcast. "Good morning, my fellow citizens of New Eden City!" came Ronson's booming voice. "After putting in a lot of money and much talk with the National Football League, otherwise know mostly as the NFL, I like to anounce that one week from today, we will be hosting our First Annual New Eden City Football Cup! In this glorious event, two out of thirty-two teams in the NFL will come together here in our new city stadium and compete for honor, glory, and the Cup. And, I'm also going to be looking for a 'King of Football' who will be my honored guest and have the privlige to start the tornement. And who will be this king? Why, it will be one of you lucky citizens. For more information, please check our website." Ellie closed her phone and looked at Jason. It did cheer him up a little, but she could tell he was still a bit down. "If it makes it any better," said Ellie. "Lots of free food in it." "I suppose." "They even got the NFL Experiance. Hosted by an actual curator from the Pro Football Hall of Fame." This started to get Jason's attention. "And, did they say who it is?" asked Jason, curious. "I donno. Sandy something?" "You mean... Sandra Taylor?" "Yes! That's it! Sandra Taylor. Why do you ask?" "How do I say this?" Jason was silent for a moment, when he finally said... "She's my aunt." "What!?!" Jason began explaining the whole story. Sandra was Jason's father's younger half-sister. When Grams' first husband, the father of Jason's father, was KIA, Grams knew her son, Kevin, would still need a father's care. So after a while, she married again and had another child, a daughter whom she named Sandra. Many years later, after Kevin joined the Navy where he met Gray, the woman would become Jason's mother, an event was held where the Navy would spend time with the Army. In the event, Kevin met and became friends with a young solder named Matt Taylor. Kevin and Gray eventually invited Lt. Matt to meet his mother and Sandra. But when Lt. Matt and Sandra laid eyes on each other, they were a perfect fit. They were married and had a son named Ismael, Ish for short, just a few years after Jason was born. "Why haven't I or Matt ever met them?" asked Ellie. "The last time I saw them, it was at my parents' funeral. I haven't seen them since." "Oh. So, if you come, you could meet them." Jason was silent for another moment, then said, "As long as I don't run into Ish." "Why?" "I'll tell you another time. Right now, I think you should go." "Okay. I only came here to tell you this." Ellie left leaving Jason alone. Seeing Ellie reminded Jason of Matt. About how he's always in his lab. He wounder if he knows about the football game as well. Canton, Ohio, 8:00 P.M. "New Eden City Cup?" asked a very confused Ish Taylor. Ish and the other Guardians were in the Hall of Knowlege after being called there by their holographic mentor, RZ 6.0 about the matter. "That is correct, Ish," said RZ. "When Brett Ronson III proposed this, he managed to convince the NFL and the teams to go along with this. However..." "However, you feel something's not right," Ash guessed. "Yes. Ronson seemed a bit too eager when he insisted that the competing teams bring their Megacores." "I've always heard that guy's not as friendly as he claims to be," said Troy. "If he said he 'convinced' the NFL to play in his city, he really means bribed them." "Really?" asked a curious Marty. "It is too soon to say," said RZ. "But if the competing teams are to bring their Megacores, we should be on high alert in case Sudden Death makes any attempt to steal them." "You can count on us, RZ," said Tua. With that, the Guardians left the HoK and into the main area of the Hall of Fame. "Hey, Ish," said Ricky. "Don't you have a cousin in New Eden City?" "Yes," answered Ish. "But I haven't spoken with Jason since his parents' funeral. There was another one for our grandmother last year, but we couldn't go because we were too busy." "That must have been harsh, man," said Troy. "It's cool," asured Ish. "Besides, I don't think I can face Jason." "Why not?" asked Ash. "It's a long story," said Ish. "I'll tell you another time." As Ish and his friends were moving along, they notice someone staring at a display full of repicas of the Megacores. They immediately reconized him as their friend, Jackson, their team's assistant coach and stepson of Coach Jones. "Hey, it's Jackson," said Ish. "We should probably speak to him before we go." As the gang went over to Jackson, they noticed something strange about him. Jackson was staring at the display case with some kind of passion. After a while, Jackson started to look sick. He put hand on his head as if he was having a headache. "Jackson?" asked Ish. "Are you okay?" Jackson snapped out of his daze and turned around. "Oh! Hi, guys," said Jackson. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy, that's all." "Yeah," said Troy. "I heard that's been happening to you lately." "Is it that obvious?" "Dude, you really should take it easy for a while," suggested Marty. "I don't know," said Jackson. "I have a lot on my mind right now?" Ish thought for a while about how to help Jackson with this. Finally, he came up with something. "Hey, Jackson. My mom was asked to host the NFL Experiance and she and my dad decided to bring us along. But while buying the tickets, my parents accidently bought an extra ticket. At first, they wanted to return the ticket, but instead they gave it to me to see if I can invite one other person to come with us. So I was wondering if you could come with us. What do you say? You could use the vacation." "Well," said Jackson, thinking. "Statistically, vacations are suppose to be relaxing." Jackson thought for a while about this until he said... "I'll talk to my dad about it." "That's great," said Ish, happily He reached in his pocket and took out the extra plane ticket and gave it to Jackson. With that he and his friends left the HoF leaving Jackson behind. Yes, Jackson thought to himself. Maybe I should get away for a while. I haven't been feeling normal. Unbeknownst to Jackson or anyone around him,... Jackson's eyes glowed purple. New Eden City, 10:00 P.M. In his office on the higest floor of his tower, Brett Ronson III stared down at his city. He knew that it was not perfect because there was still one thing standing in his way. Actually, three things. "Excuse me, sir," said Ronson's assistant. "The preperations for the lottery to decide who will compete in the game and who will be the King of Football are finished." "Good," said Ronson, shadely. "Sir, are you sure convincing the teams to bring their Megacores is such a good idea? If Sudden Death were to attack, I fear the New Eden Police or your Brute Squad will have problems trying to handle him and his Anticorian followers." "Are you questioning my judgement?" asked Ronson, threatiningly. "Forgive me, sir." Ronson was quiet for a moment and spoke. "For the past year now, only Elastika has ever shown up to save the day in 'my' city while the rest of Zevo 3 remains missing. I am hopping that mecanical menace does show up. For when he does, those other two will have to help their friend stop Sudden Death. And when those three are finally in the open, I will finally wipe them out in one fell swoop. And in case they are no match for Sudden Death, either way, I will finally rid myself of Zevo 3 once and for all." "And, uh, what about the Guardians? Usually they are the ones who handle Sudden Death. What will happen if they appear and help Zevo 3?" Ronson turned to his assistant with a dangerous glare. "If they do show," continued Ronson. "Tell the guards to use their imagination and keep those masked fools out of my way." "As you wish, sir." Infront of Ronson Tower, March 25, Noon Infront of Ronson Tower, just about everyone in the city had arrived to hear the names of the two teams who will compete in the game and the name of the person who will be tornament's first King of Football. They had set up a stage. On the stage was a podium were Ronsin was behind, and two lottery balls filled with balls to make the decisions that must be made. Jason and Ellie got as close to the front of the crowd as they can. "A lot of people sure are excited about this," said Jason. "Yeah, no kidding," said Ellie. "Attention, everyone!" said Ronson in his most friednly voice. "The time has come to see which teams in the NFL will compete in the New Eden City Cup and who will be our first King of Football! Now I know you're wondering why I have two lottery balls here. This is how we will know who will be chosen. The ball machine on the left will decide which two will play against each other. And the machine on the right will decide who will be the King of Football. Fair warning, every name in the city from ages ten to older are in here." At this, some people became a bit worried, others were excited and thrilled. "How did Ronson manage to get all those names?" asked Jason. "I don't even want to think about it," answered Ellie. "And now," continued Ronson. "Without further deleys, let us begin!" As the crowds cheered, Ronson turned on the left machine. The balls inside turned for a long time when one ball came out. Ronson picked it up and examined it. "The first to be chosen is... The San Diego Chargers!" Members of crowd who were Chargers fans cheered. "Chargers?" asked Jason. "That's my cousin, Ish's, favorite team." After a while, another ball came. "And the team they will face is... The Green Bay Packers!" Members of the crowd who were Packers fans cheered. "Alright," said Ronson. "Now we have are teams! But in the end, only one of them will emerge victorious and become New Eden City's football heroes. Now, on to the next event! Who in this city will become King of Football!" Everyone in the crowd cheered even louder to see who will be chosen. Ronson then turned on the right machine. Everyone waited long for the name they want to hear. I wonder who it will be, Jason thought to himself. After a few long minutes, the ball with the name had arrived... Unaware that fate was about to put Zevo 3 and the Guardians of the NFL through the most wild adventure in their most wildest dreams. "The moment you've all been waiting for, folks! Our King of Football is..." Chapter 4: For the First Time in Forever Matt was really misrible after hearing the news of what happened. "Matt," shouted Mr. Mengalson through the lab door. "Didn't you hear? You won! Your the King of Football!" Mr. Mengalson was told the news by Ellie over the phone. Ronson said that Matt Martin has won the lottery as the first King of Football. But when Matt was told this, it made him freak out. He knows what will happen if he goes outside. He just can't take that chance. "Now way!" shouted Matt. "Forget it! I'm staying here!" "Come on, Matt! If you do this, I just know you'll like. Please, come out. I know you're scared everyone will see your powers, but if don't do this, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." "I'm not coming out!" At that moment, Jack came. "Let me talk to him, George," said Jack. "Alright," said Mr. Mengalson, deffieted and left. Jack knocked on the lab door hoping Matt would hear him. "Come on, Matt. You can't let fear run your life. It's like I told you: Getting upset will only make your powers worse. And if you're still not sure, just wear the gloves like I said. So what do you say? Will you come out?" Matt thought for a moment. What if Jack is wrong. But then again, the gloves he gave him did seem to help. And he knows his powers are only getting out of control because of his emotions. Matt gave it a little more thought. After that, he did the one thing he hasn't done for almost a year. "I'll do it," said Matt, opening the lab door deffieted. "That's great!" shouted Jack, happily. "Now, Ronson said you have to go to his mansion on the day of the match. Like me to come along?" "No, that's okay. I can go there myself." With that, Jack left. Matt was worried. If he loses control infront of everyone, they would take him away because he's a mutant. I'll just have to try, Matt thought to himself. Ronson's mansion, March 31, 10:53 A.M. The day of the Cup had arrived. A lot of people from all of New Eden City and its surrounding areas to see the game. They all awaited outside the gates of Ronson's mansion. When 11:00 comes, the gates will open and let everyone in to see the King of Football Crowning Ceremony. In a hallway inside the mansion, Jason and Ellie had come in early to see Matt to see if he will be alright. Matt was in the library, waiting for the time when he will be crowned. He told Jason and Ellie not to come in for fear of losing control of his powers. But Jason and Ellie said they can wait a little longer. "I can't believe it's today," said Ellie. "Not only we'll finally get to see Matt again, but will be meeting your aunt and uncle soon." "I just hope Ish doesn't come," said Jason, gloomy. "Oh, come on," said Ellie, happily. "Today's a great day. For the first time in forever, we don't have to worry about anything today." Ellie: The window is open! So's that door! And now they won't close anymore! Who knew this place had eight thousand salad plates? For a year, we've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ball room with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow! Am I so ready for this change! For the first time in forever, There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever, We'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever... We won't be alone. "Maybe you're right," said Jason, cheering up. "I guess I can relax for one day." "That's great," said Ellie. "Now come on, let's change into our fine clothes Uncle Jack brought!" Meanwhile, at the New Eden city stadium, the Guardians, the Taylors, and Jackson have finished setting up the NFL Experience and were ready go to Ronson's mansion. "I can't believe I'm here," said Jackson, excited. "See? What did I tell you?" said Ish, happily. Then, a sound came from outside. Through the glass door, two buses passed by. One was for the Chargers and the other was for the Packers. "Looks like they're going to Ronson's mansion," said Troy. "To party with the Chargers," said Ish, dreamly. "That would be awesome." Ish: Tonight, imagine me dressed and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace. Then suddenly see them standing there, All my Chargers, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then, we laugh and hang all evening Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it's totally crazy To try and be at their side. But for the first time in forever... At least I'll gave it a try. "If you've got time for a number," said Sandra. "You've got time to get changed for the ceremony." "Right," said Ish. "As soon as we're ready, it's off to the mansion." "I wonder how this Matt guy if feeling about being king?" asked Jackson. Meanwhile, back at Ronson's mansion, Matt walked to a large window in the library and watched the people gather infront of the gates waiting for them to open. Matt was told that at the ceremony, he will hold a golden football and a septer. Matt was afraid that those will frost over if he even touches them. So he practiced with a book for the football and a lamp for the septer. But when he touched them, they frosted over. Matt: Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good boy You always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know. The door opened. Matt managed to hide the frozen book and lamp behind his back before Ronson came in. "Okay, we're ready!" said Ronson. "Are you?" Matt nodded, putting his glove on and followed Ronson out the door. Matt: But it's only for today... Jason and Ellie: It's only for today! Matt: It's agony to wait... Ish: It's agony to wait! At long last, the clock struck eleven. Ronson: Tell the guards to open up the gates! Jason and Ellie: The gates! The mansion gates opened and the people came into the courtyard as Jason and Ellie ran out to enjoy the moment and Matt followed Ronson to the balcony to greet their guests. Jason and Ellie: For the first time in forever, Matt: Don't let them in, don't let them see. Ish: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Matt: Be the good boy you always have be. Jason and Ellie: A chance to change our lonly world! Matt: Conceal... Ish: A chance to have some fun! Matt: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know! Jason and Ellie: I know it all ends tommorow... Ish: So it has to be today! Jason and Ellie: For the first time in forever... Ish: For the first time in forever... Jason, Ellie, and Ish: Nothing's in my way! WACK! Jason ran right into someone causing both to fall. "Hey!" said Jason "Watch where you're going! This monkey suit is barrowed." Jason looked up to see who knocked him down. When he did, he gasped. "Well next time, watch where you're going!" said Ish, picking himself up, looking at the person who ran into him and immediately recognized him. "Jason?" "Ish?" asked Jason, shocked. The two boys stood staring at each other for what seemed like a minute until the other Guardians, the Taylors, and Jackson came and snapped them out of their trance. "Jason?" asked Sandra. "Is that you?" "Aunt Sandra?" asked Jason. "Maybe we should find someplace to sit," suggested Ash. Sitting room, Ronson's mansion, 11:20 A.M. "So, you're the infimus Taylor family I've heard so much about," said Ellie. After a while, the party went to the sitting room of the mansion to get to get to know each other better. "Yup, that's us," said Sandra. "I'm Sandra Taylor. This is my husband, Lt. Matt." "Hi," said Lt. Matt. "You know," said Ellie. "You have the same name as my little brother." "You mean the 'King of Football'?" asked Lt. Matt. "That's right," said Ellie. "Jason already told you about Ish," continued Sandra. "Nice to meet you," said Ish. "The other kids are Ish's friends. Ash Reynolds." "Hi," said Ash. "Troy Kang." "You can call TK if you like," said Troy. "Tua Tupola." "Hiya," said Tua. "Marty Stevens." "What's up," said Marty. "Ricky Cervantes." "Hola," said Ricky. "And Jackson Jones." "Salutations," said Jackson. "Nice to meet you all," said Ellie. "I'm Ellie Martin. I'm a friend of Jason's." "You mean his girlfriend?" asked Marty, mischivously. This caused Jason and Ellie to blush. "Marty," scolded Sandra. "We didn't come here to embarrass them." "Sorry," said Marty. "That's okay," said Ellie. Ellie noticed that Jason and Ish were doing their best avoid each other's glances. "So," said Ellie, couriously. "Do you know any stories about Jason when he was young? Like say, ones that invole Ish?" This shocked Jason and Ish a bit. "Not that I know of," said Sandra. Jason and Ish sighed in relief. "Oh come on," said Ellie, determend to find out the truth. "You gotta know something." "She said she doesn't know!" shouted Jason. "So just leave it already!" Ellie looked at the boy she secretly had a crush on as if he had just slapped her. "Sorry," said Jason, relizing what he did. "I just..." "We just don't want to talk about it," finished Ish. "Now, son," said Lt. Matt. "I know you and Jason want to keep it to yourselves, but sooner or later, you're going to have to tell the truth. How is anyone going to help you if no one knows about your jealous streaks..." "Dad!" shouted Ish, embarrassed. "Uncle Matt!" shouted Jason, also embarrassed. "Sorry," said Lt. Matt. "I'm just saying." Jealous streaks? Ellie thought to herself. What jealous streaks? Everyone just sat there not knowing what to say next after what just happened. But then, the silence was broken by someone coming into the room. It was Ronson's assistant. "Excuse me," said Ronson's assistant. "But I just wanted to inform you that the ceremony is about to begin. Please come to ballroom." With that, Ronson's assistant left. "Come on," said Ash, trying to lighten the mood. "Ellie's brother is about to be crowned. Let's be there for him, then we can finish this drama." "Guess you're right," said Ish, cheering up. Everyone agreed and began to make there way to the ballroom. But then, Ish's NFLR began beeping. "You guys go on without me," said Ish. "I'll catch up with you later." Everyone left, leaving Ish alone. Ish then activated his NFLR which projected RZ's head. "What's up, RZ?" asked Ish. "Ish," said RZ. "I know this is sudden. But..." RZ hesitated for a bit and said... "I have just identified a new Guardian in New Eden City." Category:Blog posts